


The Stanley Parable: Stop Moving

by KingOfHearts709



Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: Just sleep, No more endings, Stop moving, just stop, nothing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: No more...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do believe I've solved mine and Stanley's little problem...

“Stanley, Stanley, why are we moving so quickly? What's so important about completing this story now? Why don't we... Stanley, let's just take a moment here, in your office, to relax.”

 

“Now, Stanley, this is nice. After everything that you and I have been through, I think we both deserve a bit of a break, hm?”

 

“Stanley, stop moving. Just...stop.”

 

“Close your eyes, Stanley. It's so nice, to be here... Just close your eyes, shh...”

 

“Lovely, beautiful silence. Nothing to worry about... No choices, no doors, no endings. Just...here. Your office.”

 

“Stanley, stop moving. You have to stop moving. Just stay where you are, keep your eyes closed, just relax... Shh, shh, don't worry about the outside.”

 

“There, see? Tick, tock, let your mind and body just...stop. Let them both rest. Go to sleep, Stanley. Just...sleep...”

 

“Good... No more narrations... No more endings... No more...moving...”


End file.
